


SpidR4's Dilemma

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futa, Other, Partial Fusion, Some fighting, Symbiote - Freeform, heroic masturbation, hormone play, lots of kinks i probably cant think of, penis fusion, semi mind control, solo futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for my good friend R4, who you can check out their art on twitter https://twitter.com/R4sdraws (if the link doesnt work you can just look them up on twitter under R4sdraws)This story is about their spidersona and one of their arch-nemesis's, a symbiote named Poison. Features a bit of action, some good spider banter, and of course, some symbiote possesed penis. Hope you like it.





	SpidR4's Dilemma

            “Attention all units, we have reports of a monster sighting in Hell’s kitchen. Use extreme caution.” Spidr4 perked up as she stood up on the side of the empire state building. She was your ‘normal’ spider-man of this universe.

            Like every other version of spider-man, she of course had some differences. Most notable of hers were the extra arms she had growing out from beneath her normal ones. Aside from that, and her…extra appendage, she was your run of the mill spider…person.

            “Ellie you read?” Ellie smiled as she readjusted her mask, centering it and calibrating her optical sensors.

            “I read you Abigail. What’s up?” Ellie double checked her web shooters, making sure the cartridges were full and nothing was loose. She leapt off the side of the top of the building, free falling to the city below.

            “I assume you heard the police call. Figured you wanted some extra information.” Ellie smiled, Abigail always had her back. Abigail was, for better terms, her tech support. She upkept and made all of her gear, and was her information gatherer as well as, well, best friend.

            “Yeah that’d be great.” The moment she passed the roof of the first building, Ellie threw out one of her upper arms, shooting a web line and going into a swing, letting out a small grunt of discomfort.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah. A little late on the catch was all.” Ellie quickly let it go, getting into her web swinging rhythm. “So, what’s this about a monster in Hell’s Kitchen?” Abigail was silent for a minute, and a couple videos came up in Ellie’s overlay. “When were these taken?”

            “A couple minutes ago. This first one was right outside that really nice pizza place, Lucy’s I think it was called?” The video was fairly clear, clearly taken on a cellphone. The ‘monster’ was humanoid, roaring at a crowd before grabbing a bystander and leaping into an alleyway. “Look familiar?”

            “Yeah, I thought she was locked up though.” This ‘she’ was one of Ellie’s common villains. Her name was Juniper Hale, a rather normal woman, former marines, dishonorable discharge, nothing special about her besides that. Then her little friend showed up.

            It was a small meteorite landing in Central Park, and she just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or right place at the right time, depending on how you looked at it. The meteorite held an alien, a symbiote, that fused with her and turned her into this…thing.

            She called herself Poison. She was a beast of a woman, or, monster, Ellie wasn’t sure exactly what she considered herself. But she gave Ellie a good few run ins on many occasions. She was stronger than Ellie, and the fact she had military training made her a lot scarier in hand-to-hand than one could imagine. But Ellie managed to find a few of her weaknesses and put her away.

            “She was locked up, until this happened.” Another video popped up, this time the inside of a maximum-security prison. “One of her guards opened the door and walked her out. Her Symbiote apparently…I guess you could say it hijacked him, and once she was in the yard it merged back with her and it was all pretty easy sailing from there.

            “How come we didn’t hear about it?” Ellie zipped around a corner, getting a couple awes and cheers from people who happened to look up and see her.

            “That’s just the thing, there were no alarms tripped. And the prison was really good at keeping quiet about it. I’ll have to do some digging but, I don’t know, this just doesn’t add up. Be careful.”

            “Oh, you worry too much. If all else fails, I’ll just find something high pitched to knock her out. Maybe you can blast your singing through the suit, that should work.”

            “Haha, very funny. I’m serious though. Something seems fishy here. Or…no never mind I’ll stay away from puns.” Ellie finally made it to the point of interest, seeing police cars and paramedics all around Lucy’s.

            “They have a good number of cops here. Not nearly enough to even consider going after Poison though.”

            “They probably knew you were coming.”

            “And if they did…Poison probably knows as well.” Ellie crawled up onto a nearby rooftop, surveying the scene in front of her. “Hey, Poison still leaves behind that residue, right?”

            “She should. Unless she’s adapted or something.” Ellie tapped the side of her lenses, her vision becoming blue as she looked for any traces of Poison.

            “Bingo.” Surely enough, there was a trail leading into an alleyway. Ellie swung over, staying on rooftops so she could get the best view possible. “So, for the most part she did go down here, I just hope she didn’t go down into the sewers.”

            “Cuz you don’t wanna fight her in an enclosed space, or the smell?”

            “Both.” Ellie surveyed the alley, tracing the trail to… “Damnit. She went in the sewers.” Ellie couldn’t hide her disdain, she knew she had to go after her, but she really didn’t want to go down there.

            “Hang on. I’m patched into your suit’s sensor overlay. Look up at that wall to your eight o’clock.” Ellie looked up, “Other way.” Ellie blushed as she turned her head, smiling slightly at her friend’s sharp eyes.

            “So, she tried to trick me?” Ellie leapt over to the wall, following the trail to the rooftop. “It’s not like her to try something like this though. Oh shit.” When Ellie made it to the roof, she saw a body laying facedown.

            “The person she grabbed earlier?” Ellie walked over to the body, flipping it over. It was a young girl, probably a college kid, “Okay there’s still a heartbeat.”

            Ellie sighed as she stood up, “I’ll take her to the paramedics, and deal with Poison later.”

            “Sounds good. I’ll keep an eye on social media and police chatter, and let you know if I get any hits.”

            Ellie leaned down to pick up the girl, only to get the shock of her life when her outfit came alive, a neon green and light purple slime encasing Ellie. “Did you really think I wouldn’t booby trap a body like this?”

            The voice was oddly inside of Ellie’s head, and it was too familiar. “POISON!” Ellie struggled against the symbiote trying to take her over, pushing and grabbing at the slippery alien. “I need some help here!”

            Poison chuckled as she started to tighten her grip around Ellie, slowly pushing the air out of her. “This might hurt a little!” Abigail shouted as she worked her magic, then a high-pitched whistle wailed in Ellie’s ears. It hurt her a lot, but it was much more painful to Poison, who screeched and fell off Ellie, landing at her feet, clutching her head in pain.

            “SHIT!” A small explosion was heard on the other side of the line, and it went dead.

            “Thanks, you really saved my-you there? Hello? Crap.” Ellie backed away from Poison, raising her lower arms and getting ready to fight off Poison.

            “Your little tech friend isn’t here to help you anymore~” Poison lifted her head slowly, a maniacal grin spread impossibly wide across her face. “How oh how will you save the day this time?”

            Ellie shrugged, “Oh you know, same way as always. Fancy moves and a lot of webs.” With that Spidr4, went to action, shooting out a web net at Poison, hoping to wrap her up and end it then and there. But of course, if it were that easy, she wouldn’t have been worried about Poison to begin with.

            The webbing encased her, but she merely dissolved, the webs falling in a sticky pile. “You forgot already?” Poison reformed, shooting her arm out towards Spidr4. She narrowly dodged it, feeling the force that it was carrying from the roof shaking beneath her.

            “I never forget, just figured you might come along easy this time.” She smiled beneath her mask, her sensors dilating to focus on the task at hand. She flipped back, landing on nearby strut of a water tower, and launched off.

            Flying towards Poison, she quickly shot out webs from her lower arms, hitting the symbiote right in the face, making her real back, letting out an angry roar. Spidr4 ducked under her flailing arms, yanking out one of her legs, and throwing both of her right arms up in a double uppercut.

            Poison went flying, smashing into a brick chimney, before getting back up, ripping the webs off and growling. “Uh…stay down?”

            “Try harder than that little girl!” Poison shot her arms out again, the tendrils inside them writhing like little worms. Her hands grasped onto two pipes beside Spidr4, and her spider sense seemed to go off just a tad too late.

            “Uh oh.” By the time she said those words, Poison was already flying towards her, the massive hulking woman landing feet-first in her stomach. Spidr had the air knocked out of her, both from the impact of Poison, and the impact of hitting the roof. Her vision whited out for a split second, but luckily it wasn’t a full concussion.

            “Dinner time!” Poison grabbed her Spidr’s upper arms, pinning her to the roof, and opened her slimy, dripping, too many toothed mouth, to take a bite of a spider sandwich.

            “Sorry. Not on the menu!” Spidr shot her lower arms up, grabbing onto Poison’s jaw, keeping her at bay, but it wasn’t lasting long. She had to think fast, or else she _was_ going to be on the menu. Her eyes flew along the roof, her lenses tracking her movements and searching for anything to help, then the lit up on the trusses of the water tower.

            “Bingo” She grunted, pushing Poison’s head far enough away she could shoot a large web ball into her mouth and encase her head. She took her other arms that were pinned beneath Poison’s and shot out, yanking herself out from beneath Poison. “Take a seat!” She unloaded her lower web shooters, wrapping up Poison in the tightest web cocoon she could muster.

            Poison struggled against it, tearing some of the webs as soon as they made contact, but Spidr immediately threw on another layer. Her mouth managed to come free, letting out a roar as she began to morph out of her prison.

            “Oh no you don’t” Spidr4 grabbed one of the small pipes sticking out of the roof, yanking it out with a slight grunt. She ran forward and struck Poison across the face with a dull thud. She shook her head, giving a growl so she hit her again, and again, constantly battering Poison’s head with the pipe till it started to bend.

            Thankfully Poison gave out before the pipe did. So Spidr dropped it, pulled Poison to her, fell to her back and kicked her into the air. With her top arms, she shot out webs to catch her, and yanked down, slamming her down onto the roof, and sticking her web cocoon to it.

            “Is that…all you got?” Poisons voice was definitely strained, she seemed exhausted, but so was Spidr4.

            “Nah…I just think its time you hit the showers.” She chuckled and shot out four webs to the water tower, taking them in each of her hands as she pulled with all her might. The wood groaned and splintered, giving way and the tower toppled.

            “Oh no.” Spidr just now noticed the knocked-out partier that was directly under the tower. She dived to the side, shooting a web to grab her then yanked her over, just barely saving her from being crushed.

            “NOOO!” Poisons screams were cut off by the waterfall and crashes of the roof side tower falling on her, sending water over the edge of the roof, almost sending Spidr with it. She managed to hold on, along with her extra baggage, who was surprisingly still out of it.

            “Man, whatever Poison put in you must be some strong stuff.” She took the girl under her right arms, climbing back onto the roof with her left. She overlooked the devastation she caused, feeling slightly proud she had taken down Poison so quickly.

            “Spider you there?” The familiar voiced crackled back into her ears and she let out a relieved sigh.

            “Yeah. I’m here, Poison is out too.” She walked over to the unconscious symbiote, setting the girl down to her side and making sure her webs were still holding.

            “Wow, color me impressed, I’ll send word to the NYPD, they can take Poison into custody, properly.” Ellie smiled, Abigail always had her back, no matter what.

            “I’m just a little confused is all. How was this her plan?” Ellie tilted Poison’s head up, trying to see if she really was unconscious, and was greeted with an opening eye.

            “Shit!” Her yelp was short lived as Poison bit her hand, her teeth not sinking in, but instead her entire body encasing Ellie’s hand, then arm, then her body. “Get off me!”

            “Ellie! What happened?” Abigail shouted on the other side of the line, completely powerless and clueless.

            “I…I don’t…oh my god.” Ellie looked at her arms, no symbiote. Her legs were clean, her chest, the only part that was infested was…the one part she cared most about.

            _“I gotta say, its very roomy down here. Hope you don’t mind me taking over for a while~”_ Poison’s sadistic voiced echoed inside of Ellie’s head, giving her a slight headache.

            Ellie fell back against the edge of the roof, panting in fear as she beheld what Poison did. Her cock was something she was very proud of. Huge, thick, veiny, with balls to match, and proudly uncut. She often got joked by Abigail that she was like a horse down there, but Ellie always blew her off as over exaggerating. This, however, was not an over exaggeration.

            Ellie’s cock had ripped through her suit, now a massive pillar of writhing symbiote tentacles, making her dick look like something straight out of hell. It pulsed and squirmed, almost looking like it was alive, and that wasn’t too far off from the truth.

            “A-Abs…I have a…situation.” She didn’t want to freak her friend out, but she was beyond freaked out herself. But she knew from experience, panicking would only make things worse, and right now, panicking was at the very top of her list of things she didn’t want to do.

            _“I’d say it’s a bit more than a situation.”_ Poison’s voice once again echoed inside of Ellie’s head, was this what it felt like for Juniper with that symbiote. _“I say you relieve yourself though. That girl is still unconscious, she cant say no~”_

            Ellie gasped at what Poison was implying, “I’d never do that Poison, and you cant make me!” Ellie probably shouldn’t have shouted like that, despite the only two people on the roof being her and the girl, she didn’t want to attract any attention, not right now.

            _“Oh, but I think I can~”_ Poison cackled as Ellie felt her body heat up, an all too familiar feeling she felt more than she cared to admit. _“I can do a lot of fun things down here. And right now, I amped up your lust so far, the dial broke. Better get some relief soon little spider, or you might just go crazy~ Hehehehehe~”_

            Ellie gasped as her dick spasmed, a dark bead of liquid running down the side of her shaft. She couldn’t imagine doing anything with a cock like this, and raping someone was just…

            “Ellie what’s wrong!?” Abigail’s voice snapped Ellie back into reality, she had to do something, but she didn’t know what.

            “Abs here’s the situation. Poison merged with my dick, made it big and disgusting, she ramped up my hormones and is making me hornier than a single male dog in a kennel of bitches. She’s trying to make me rape this girl and…I need help.”

            “…Oh. I just patched into your lenses…yeah that’s…” Abigail went silent, Ellie wasn’t sure if she was thinking or distracted. She wrapped her upper arms around the side of the roof, while her other two held onto the side, her feet pushing up to keep her in place. She felt like her body was trying to move on its own, compelled by her lust to do the unspeakable.

            _“You’re strong willed lil’ spider, but I just wonder, how long can you hold it in?”_

            “A-Abs…heeeellp~” Ellie whimpered as her legs spasmed, another rope of precum shooting from the tip of her mutated cock.

            “Okay I think I have a solution…but you’re not going to like it.” Abigail sounded slightly upset, but more so melancholy. She was always one for thinking of solutions to tough situations, just, like she said, they weren’t always pleasant.

            “So lllllong as it d-doesn’t involve r-raping someone, I’ll ddddddddo it. Fuck~” Ellie groaned as Poison seemed to toy with her, making her dick squirm on its own.

            “So, what you’ll have to do…is jerk off.” Ellie had to stop herself from making a snappy remark. “I know it seems ridiculous but trust me. Right now, the only way to get Poison off your cock is to make her…melt? And the best way to do that is through pleasure. Her entire body is one big phallic organ, and every little pleasure point with it.”

            Ellie threw her head back in an agonizing grown, her body was giving out, she almost was at the breaking point. “Okay.” Ellie kept her upper arms on the side of the roof, taking her lower arms to the cock, gingerly stroking the length with her fingers, and immediately got a reaction.

            _“S-stop that right...ooooh fuck!”_ Poison moaned inside of Ellie’s head, her cock spasming and shooting a thick wad of neon purple cum. Which splashed onto the roof top like a water balloon, yet stayed in a thick glob, like a dollop of yogurt.

            Ellie gasped, it felt so good, but beyond that, she felt some of her heat dissipate. So, she took her hands and fully wrapped them around her engorged cock, making both her and Poison moan loudly.

            “I’m not stopping until you’re all gone. This is what you wanted right Poison?” Poison wasn’t able to respond, just a couple of moans and some bumbling words. Ellie smiled with renewed strength, and jerked her cock up and down, bucking her hips upwards.

            They moaned in synch, their bodies almost completely one. And even quicker than last time, Ellie came, or was it Poison? Regardless, they came again, a thinner load of the neon cum shooting into the air, much higher than she thought, and it rained down on Ellie with wet splats.

            _“P-please…”_ Poison whimpered as the cock in Ellie’s hand twitched, still writhing in her grip, but seeming to become much more slippery, a little bit of slime leaking out between her hands.

            “Begging, Poison? I never imagined a little jerking off would break you like this?” Ellie chuckled as she brought her two remaining arms to her cock, eliciting a shivering moan from Poison. “Like I said, I’m not stopping until you’re off me, and if that means breaking you…I can live with that.”

            Ellie grunted as she used her four arms to jerk her cock. Moaning slightly, but smiled gleefully at Poison’s cornucopia of noises. from gentle squeaks, to pleasured growls, to almost howls, and the satisfying moan, she could virtually feel Poison melting in her hands. Which, as you could expect, was exactly what was happening.

            They came, but this time, only Poison felt it. Ellie kept going, not stopping even as Poison spasmed almost uncontrollably in her hands. She kept jerking the cock, feeling it become more and more slippery, more of the symbiote ooze leaking between her fingers, forming a puddle beneath her.

            _“Ah, I’m ssssorry. I p-promise I’ll nnnnnever do this aggggain~”_ Poison whimpered out her apology, but unfortunately, it was too little too late. She came her last time, what load number it was, Ellie wasn’t sure, she lost track after 11. The neon purple cum dribbled out of the tip of her cock, thin and watery, nothing like the loads prior, and the symbiote fully fell off her dick, leaving her own tool standing proud, albeit a little dirty from the alien that was recently attached to it.

            Poison reformed, the puddle coming together into its hulking body, then slowly shrank back down, revealing a half-naked Juniper Hale, completely passed out from the exhaustion. Ellie groaned as she lay her head back, finally she was finished of that ordeal, free from any worries of what might happen.

            “Abs…you there?” Ellie paused, wating for her friend to respond. The closer she listened though, she heard the faintest hints of pants and gasps. “Abs…were you watching through my lenses?”

            Another pause. “Y-yes…I was.” Abigails voice was barely a whisper, but it was clear she had just masturbated to the whole ordeal Ellie went through. Knowing how much of a perv she was, she probably recorded it.

            Ellie chuckled, standing up with a grunt. Her whole body felt stiff and sore, but nothing a little moving around wouldn’t fix. “Well, do me a favor and contact the cops, for a pickup.”

            “Sure.” Ellie smiled, she webbed up Juniper, leaving her hanging on the side of a small radio pole. And the college girl she set gently against the corner of the roof. “Tell them this girl might have been drugged with something, might have to check Poison for any…poisons.”

            “Right. Police are notified and they’re on their way with the proper equipment. You should probably clear out before they get there.”

            “Sounds good.” Ellie double checked to make sure she had enough web fluid to get back home, and leapt off the roof, a slight breeze in her loins. “So…I’ll need a patch job.”

            “Yeah. I’ll get the gear ready. Better stay high up, don’t want anyone getting a look at your…prodigious bulge.” Abigail chuckled slightly on her end.

            Ellie smiled as she zipped around a building corner. “Well at this point its less of a bulge and more of a flagpole. With that said, I am still throbbing after that encounter. Mind helping me with that?”

            “I…uh…I’ll um…”

            Ellie chuckled, swinging faster now from Abigail’s reaction. “I’ll take that as a yes~” She gave a happy yell as she flipped midair, her cock flying in the wind as she made her way home to her…support.


End file.
